Wait What?
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: One shot .. Regina and Emma just need a little push in the right direction, which Jefferson and Graham try to maneuver ..


**A.N. **_I wrote this for a dear friend .. she provided me with the prompt and _***bonus points*** 'If Graham and Jefferson are dating.'_ I had fun playing this one out, I must say. In my head space, it's not long after Zelena was defeated, everything pretty much follows canon plot point up till then. Except for the little adjustment that Graham is indeed alive and well. And never had sexual relations _***ahem*** _with Regina. Jefferson and Regina made amends a long time ago and are now partners in crime in an amusing non homicidal_ ***ahem* **_way. There was and never will be a Hook. Or Robin. _

_So, let's dream out loud.. shall we .._

~sqsqsqsq~

Graham sneaks up behind Emma and covers her eyes. "Guess who, Sunshine?"

Emma chuckles softly and pushes his hands off. "Go away."

Graham's face falls into mock shock. "Oh, how you wound me so." He pretends to dislodge a knife from his chest.

Emma rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. "I know why you are here, and the answer is still, no."

Graham narrows his eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

Emma whirls on him, pinning him with a sharp glare. "I'm not afraid of anything or have you already forgotten my long list of Savior references I have under my belt, hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah .. you slayed a dragon .. broke a curse .. conquered Neverland .. rescued your son .. side stepped a Wicked Witch .. have I missed anything?"

"Seriously, go away." Emma turns back around and focuses on the cup of cocoa that's sitting in front of her once more.

Graham is about to open his mouth when a voice fills the space between him and Emma.

"I used to have the same sentiments where you were concerned, Miss Swan. Funny, how that feels like a lifetime ago now, though."

"Here you go, Regina." Granny hands the Mayor her lunch order. "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

Graham watches as Emma's eyes follow Regina as she leaves the diner. _Well, I'll be damned._

"So, you're not afraid of anything, huh? Care to test that theory?"

"What are you getting at, Graham?"

"Ask her out."

"Who? Wait, what?"

Graham rolls his eyes. "Regina .. ask her out."

"Did you hit your head before coming in here .. you want me to call Whale? Or maybe you need to see Archie because I think you have lost your mind."

Graham laughs. "No, Sunshine .. I'm quite okay. I'm gonna run .. Jefferson is waiting for me .. oh by the way, what was Regina wearing?"

"Her purple silk blouse, black dress slacks with the silver belt, and her dream catcher earrings." Emma rambles out without thinking. She blushes as Graham kisses her cheek. "I hate you." She mumbles.

"Love you too, Sunshine. I'll text you later."

~sqsqsqsq~

_The next day .. _

"So, what are you afraid of?"

"I beg your pardon? Jefferson, need I remind you, who you're speaking with .. evil queens are not afraid of anything."

He chuckles as he steals a baby carrot off the top of her salad. "You aren't evil anymore and you know it, but I'll rephrase then, my dear .. not what but who? Hmm?"

Regina purses her lips and quickly jabs a fork into the lettuce. "Stop talking in riddles .. you know I detest that."

"Just ask her out already .. there no riddles." He smiles brightly at the brunette.

"Her? Wait, what?"

"Em-ma .. ask her out already. Graham says she'd totally say yes. Oops, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that last part. Shh .. it'll be our little secret."

"Go away."

"You two aren't even dating yet and you're both saying the same things. I just can't with this .. " He laughs.

"I'm glad you think this is so amusing. Why are you and Graham even talking about me and .. and .. "

"Em-ma .. go on, you can say her name, it's okay, just breathe, Beautiful." He smirks at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, answer the question, Jefferson."

He steals a sliced cucumber this time and pops it into his mouth. "Pillow talk."

"You are incorrigible. And insane. Remind me to make an appointment for you with Archie."

Jefferson doubles over in laughter, almost falling over the side of his chair in the process.

Regina narrows her eyes, "What now?"

In between trying to regain his breathing, he responds, "Nothing .. just nothing."

"I hate you."

He stands up and leans over the desk, kissing her forehead.

"I know, Beautiful .. me too."

~sqsqsqsq~

Later that evening, Jefferson and Graham are cuddled up on the sofa, watching a movie. A bowl of popcorn lays between them. Jefferson grabs a handful of the buttery treat and leans back, sighing in the process.

"What's wrong?"

Jefferson steals a glance over at his partner before popping a few kernels into his mouth.

"If I tell you, you're gonna yell and be mad at me. So, I'd rather not .. "

"Well, now you have to tell me, out with it."

"I might have .. somehow, completely unintentionally .. and so not my fault in anyway .. um .. told Regina she should ask Emma out because she would totally say yes."

Jefferson scrunches up his face and waits for it. It doesn't take long.

"You did what?!" Graham yells while he jumps off the couch and begins pacing in front of the now neglected movie and spilled bowl of popcorn.

"How could you .. when .. why .. wait, what?!"

"Come on, so I gave her a little push in the right direction. What could possibly happen?"

Graham stops his pacing and glares at Jefferson.

"The end of the world as we know it .. that's what."

~sqsqsqsq~

Graham yanks open the diner door and the jingle of the bell shadows the intake of breath he inhales. _Oh God ..No. _His brown eyes glimpse the laughter before actually hearing it.

_Crap._

Jefferson has no choice but to stop short as he bumps into Graham's back.

"What is the - "

Jefferson looks past Graham and his heart begins to race inside his chest. _Heart, how I will miss thee. Regina is going to squish you like a bug._

He gulps.

Both men watch as Regina's shoulders slump a little, as she quickly appears smaller somehow. They continue to watch as Emma's face scrunches up in confusion as a hand reaches out to grasp the brunette's arm. Regina quickly takes a step back before contact can be made and shakes her head softly. They hear a quiet mumble of words and then .. _Oh shit._

Regina is walking toward them and they jump apart, both quickly trying to open the door for her. Jefferson trying to make eye contact with her but dark brown eyes are staring straight at the exit. One focus in mind. _Get outside._

Jefferson still tries, nonetheless. "Regina - "

"Save it." She brushes past the men. The bell jingles to signify the slammed door.

"Well, that could have been worse .. see, no end of the world, Graham. I told you - "

"You!" Emma's fierce glare freezes the men to their spots.

"You were saying?" Graham mutters as Emma approaches.

"What the hell, Graham?!"

"Okay, well, see you at home, love."

Jefferson goes to bolt but Graham is quicker. He grabs Jefferson's collar and pulls him close. "You better go do damage control with Regina, or you won't have a home to come back to. Got it?"

~sqsqsqsq~

Jefferson closes the mansion door, quickly putting the spare key in his pocket. He can hear the tinkering of ice hitting glass and follows the sound.

"Beautiful?" He shyly ducks his head inside the room.

"Don't beautiful, _ME_! What the hell, Jefferson?! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that _WAS_! I could .. " She angrily walks toward him.

"Rip my heart out? I'm well aware .. but, Beau - Regina, remember your promise?" He waves a finger at her.

She stops and glares at him. "I hate you."

He opens his arms and she quickly inches the few steps forward until she is wrapped in a strong embrace.

"I know .. me too."

~sqsqsqsq~

"Ow .. Ow .. Ow .. Ow!"

Emma continues to drag Graham out of the diner by his ear. When they reach the sidewalk, she finally lets him go.

"That hurt .. damn it."

"Be grateful you have another one. Why did Regina just ask me out?!"

"Wow, she really did?!"

"Graham!"

"Right, focus .. um .. because .. wait, why did you laugh?"

"I thought she was joking! For Christ sake! Why would I think she was actually being serious? Jefferson had something to do with this, didn't he?"

Graham looks at the ground as he mumbles. "Maybe .. "

"That's it .. go buy something in black, prepare a eulogy .. he's dead."

Graham grabs her shoulders. "Hey .. what did I say about killing my boyfriend?"

Emma sighs and grinds her teeth. "To not to."

"And?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ever."

He pulls her into a hug.

She mutters against his chest, "I hate you."

"Love you too, Sunshine."

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, what's plan B?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, we can't get discouraged now."

"You can't be serious?"

Jefferson makes a face. "You've been spending too much time with Emma."

"And you've been spending too much time with Regina, you smell like perfume."

Jefferson laughs.

"Seriously, though, Regina actually let you hug her? I'm surprised you still have a heart."

"Well, it was a close call .. thank goodness for sworn best friend oaths."

"Yeah, you have no idea."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind. Just be very grateful."

"Let's get back to this plan, okay. This time, it will work."

In answer, a pillow hits the side of his head. Jefferson fixes his muffled hair and says, "I'll take that as a yes?"

~sqsqsqsq~

"I don't think I can do this." Regina goes to turn away but Jefferson pushes her forward.

"Yes, you can."

"I really can't. I .. I haven't seen .. Henry's .. Miss - "

"Em-ma."

"Yes, I haven't seen her since that horribly embarrassing moment that YOU - "

"Okay, okay .. let's not live in the past - "

"Jefferson! It was three days ago!"

"Small details. Come on, Beautiful, inside we go."

~sqsqsqsq~

"I can't do this."

"Oh yes, you can."

"I really can't. So, I won't. Get out of my way, Graham."

"Emma, now where is that Savior, I know and love, huh?" He lifts up a table cloth and pretends to peer underneath it. "Nope, she's not hiding there. Hmm .. where could she be?"

She smacks him in the arm. "Knock it off, people are staring."

"They are staring because you are rocking that dress." He beams at her.

"Buttering me up will not change me wanting to get the hell out of here. Now move!"

The sound of the bell jingling makes her eyes turn to saucers.

"Too late. Oh well." Graham smirks.

"I really h - "

"I know, I know .. "

~sqsqsqsq~

"This isn't working. Your plan sucks." Graham sighs.

"Hmm .. I know .. one would find it very hard to believe that said brunette who is now sitting shyly in the corner, once tormented and cursed an _entire_ realm. And the blonde? Well, one would be _amazed_ that the said blonde now visibly biting her nails, once slayed a very pissed off dragon." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"That's it."

Jefferson looks at Graham. "That's it, what? I'm confused."

Graham pulls him close and whispers in his ear.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Come on, let's dance, Sunshine."

"Graham .. I don't - "

"Tough." The Englishman pulls her up out of the chair she had been planted on for most of the night. "I want to dance."

~sqsqsqsq~

"Dance with me, Beautiful?" Jefferson bows.

"No." Regina sips her coffee.

Jefferson pulls her up. "Tough."

An upbeat song is playing from the jukebox when both pairs make their way onto the dance floor. Graham and Jefferson make sure both ladies backs are to each other. Jefferson looks over Regina's shoulder and winks at Graham. The Englishman nods back and in return gives a wink to Ruby as he glides Emma over to where Jefferson and Regina are dancing. Ruby waits until the exchange is made and gives it a minute. During that minute, Regina and Emma realize they are now in fact left standing in front of each other, the two men suspiciously no where to be found. Regina turns to leave but Emma's touch on her arm, stills her.

"Dance with me?" Bright eyes plead.

Ruby watches and holds her breath and then a smile flashes on her face as she sees Regina nod, yes. Graham winks at her and she winks back as she changes the song.

A slow song begins to play and Emma instinctively pulls Regina close. As the soft melody hums along, both women seem to melt into another.

"_Heart beats fast_ .. " The words of the song begin to wash over the room and everyone seems to find a spot to watch as these two women sway together.

Emma and Regina don't notice the attention, they are lost in one another. Fingertips gently brush along skin as they both seek comfort in the others warmth.

Emma begins to softly sing the words to Regina, "_Time has brought your heart to me .. I have loved you for a thousand years .. _"

"Emma .. " Regina whispers her name like fireflies light up a darkened path.

"Hmm?" Emma's lips gently brush along her cheek.

"Kiss me?" Dark eyes plead.

~sqsqsqsq~

"You owe me a back rub." Graham grins at Jefferson.

"Yeah, yeah ... How did you think up this plan so fast?"

"Chick flicks." The Englishman pulls his partner close. "You're adorable when you pout."

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_The song is _A Thousand Years by Christina Perri _but of course. This song truly snugly fits Regina and Emma like .. a sweater. _;)


End file.
